


"Your skin’s inked with things about me"

by ace23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, a moment of daddy kink, it's basically smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy makes Louis break up with Harry in the heat of the moment,but Harry is not having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your skin’s inked with things about me"

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say thank you to my beta (first i've got ever) Brenda for taking time to read and fix this,and for being lovely and understanding.  
> then,i will say it's plain smut,i don't know what came into me when i wrote it,but here it is.  
> Enjoy!

Harry smiled looking at the mess that was Louis on their bed.

Make up sex was the best kind of sex.

He didn’t expect Louis to break up with him in the heat of the moment, throw a pillow at his face, and try to leave the room as he had done years ago in their first fight. Harry,however, was not that kid anymore; he was a man, bigger and stronger than Louis in every way.

Harry believes, _deep_ inside of himself, because there’s _no_ way he would say something like this out loud, that he grew up as much as he has because Louis needed him to be this way; mature, calm, big and broad and a fucking wall of muscles since Louis was so tiny and despite his desires, fragile.  So Harry did the only thing he could do and grew up to protect him, to face things for him, to be his rock. But Louis was a fool.

Harry thought it a good idea to fool around with Grimmy, and hey, Harry and he were friends even if the older man was constantly trying to get into Harry's pants. Harry would never betray Louis that way. Ever. He almost did once. He still has the scar Louis left him when he tried to “cut” a wall with a piece of broken mirror because _‘I can’t hurt you, I can’t fucking hurt you even if I want to bloody kill you for letting him lay a hand on you’_ so he “hurt” the wall, the couch, his own hand and Harry’s when he took the glass from Louis promising he didn’t do anything. Because he didn’t. He would never do that to Louis, not a chance in the world because that man, his Louis, with all his insecurities and secrets, with his mood swings and jealousy, with his bright eyes when he imagines their future, is everything Harry wants in life. Is everything Harry needs.

So this time, when Harry fooled around with Grimmy, he did it to get a reaction from Louis, who was damn close to the interviewer that knew them from some party where he tried to seduce the blue eyed boy, claiming that he needed a real man tonight. Louis was so drunk he just giggled into his shoulder when the man took him by the waist. Harry still remembers the feeling. Everything turned red in his eyes and the fury he felt inside was the second most destructive feeling he's ever had. The first one being his love for Louis.

“You’re coming with me.” It was a growl, and Louis smiled sweetly at him, nodding and taking his hand, letting Harry take him.

But this time was different.

“You’re not going anywhere, Tomlinson.” He said whilst Louis snorted.

“Oh fuck off, Harry.”

“Bloody dickhead. Come here!” Harry grabbed his arm and pushed him around a little until Louis was laying on the bed; he was so small next to Harry's bigger frame. Hell, Harry could cup his whole face with one hand, smother him, fuck him hard to hurt him, enough to make him understand that ‘yes, you’re mine, you’re mine just mine and I’m yours’. He was so fucking mad right then.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Louis gave up and let Harry kiss him senseless, tongue deep in his mouth and rutting against him with need.

“Please Harry, please…”

“No.  I need you to get it. I have nothing with him. He’s a friend, you’re my boyfriend. The love of my life, okay? If it was up to me, you’d be back home with a ring on your finger and a baby to take care of. You know it, and I don’t want you flirting with anyone, you get it? Anyone.” He bit Louis hard on the neck to make sure he got it. Louis squirmed when Harry whispered roughly to him “Don’t even lay eyes on someone else, you’re mine. Your skin’s inked with things about me, all me, and mine’s saturated in ink with my love for you. You’re mine. Forever.” He sucked a dark bruise on his collarbones making the blue eyed man moan softly.

“Harry…”

“I love you, probably more than before, more and more every day. Maybe I’m obsessed, but it’s okay ‘cause you’re mine at the end of the day, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Yours, always yours. Love you Harry, only you, always only you…” Louis buried his fingers on Harry’s curls (it was something that he still loved, after all this time) and tugged.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Harry questioned, with heat in his eyes.

Louis looked at him surprised, because topping for him was unusual now, since Harry was so good at it, making sex a lot more enjoyable for both boys.

“Uhm…I thought-“

“I always top, but you topped before and this is me claiming you right? So, I can give you the “power” tonight, that’s how much I trust you and love you, and desire you. I want you in every way, and I want you to have me in every way, as well.” Louis smiled, somehow moved by Harry’s words and his honesty, the way his heart was always on his sleeve but Louis blushed, thinking it was quite dumb to use those words.

“Sure, of course H.” Louis ran a hand along the younger lad's face but then his eyes changed. Harry smirked, knowing that face. “Hands and knees then baby, I wanna taste you first.” Harry literally whimpered at that, it had been so long since the last time Louis rimmed him and he used to love it, since he was sixteen and Louis did it for the first time in the x factor house.

Harry sucked in a breath as Louis kissed from his shoulders down to the dimples at the small of this back, caressing his arse cheeks roughly, spreading them.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the Universe Harry.” He said hotly in Harry’s ear then sliding down his back and biting his thighs, his bum, flexing his fingers again so he could see the hole.

“Hello, my old friend, it’s been a while. Let me give you a kiss.” Harry giggled and then grunted at the touch of Louis' lips there, his tongue pushing lightly inside, tasting Harry in a familiar way.

“Oh I missed this…” Harry was already sweating. “I missed this, deeper, deeper-“

“Oh no, my way or no tongue in you.” Harry turned his head to look at him with fire in his eyes.

“You want it more than me.” But Louis just smiled and winked.

“Not as much as I want you bouncing on my cock like old times.” Harry choked on his saliva at the mental image of himself, sweating with thighs trembling and tired muscles, moving up and down Louis’ length, arse red and his own cock leaking. But suddenly there was a finger inside of him that snapped him out of his trance.

The finger moved in and out a little, then it was replaced for a wet and warm tongue. He let out a long and throaty moan at the feeling, it really seemed like it had been too long. He fisted his hands in the bedding and tried to stay quiet, feeling Louis go deeper and deeper and he felt like collapsing on the sheets and cumming, his cock rock hard against his abs leaking pre-cum already.

“It’s been so loooong...Lou!” he screamed when the older man pressed his teeth, just barely, to Harry's rim, knowing the effect it had on him. He kept licking him for a couple of minutes, then put two fingers inside without warning. “Fuck, like always Lou.”

“And you learned to take it, like a good boy huh? You’re so tight, this is going to be amazing.” His voice was rough now, and Harry knew what was coming. He felt three fingers and Louis' tongue inside, letting out broken moans and whimpers because, like always, Louis found his prostate and decided to make him cry. “You know what? I’m not going to prep you thoroughly, because you’ve been naughty, haven't you? Playing with that fucker, like I deserve that. No way, this is punishment, you’re not coming until I say so, got it?” he bit Harry’s right cheek and Harry shivered, nodding right away.

“Please…please…” he said, Louis took a deep breath.

“I remember you like this baby, seventeen and so innocent, those curls that still drive me crazy and that body…always eager to please me. Where did that boy go, Harry?” the younger man whined and let his arms give out, holding himself with his knees and elbows.

“He’s, fuck, don’t tease. He’s gone.” He answered, Louis spanked him hard and out of nowhere. “What the-“

“He’s here now Haz…look at you.” he crooked his fingers so he was pressing Harry’s prostate without moving, driving the curly haired man insane.

“Oh please. Please!”

“Hands and knees again baby,” he said pulling out his fingers. Harry took a deep breath and smiled, doing as Louis said and waiting, but he was nowhere near ready for what he got. “Being my baby is so not getting you out of this tonight, bad boy.” Louis pushed himself inside Harry in one go, with no warning (but with lube, thanks for that) and no stopping until his balls touched Harry’s tight arse.

“Oh fuck, why-when did you open the lube? Why did you have to do it like this?” he whimpered, thick tears running down his cheeks because it hurt, but he took it because Louis wanted him to, and mostly because he got himself into this. And, he couldn’t deny he liked it.

“You’ve been bad, I’m not going to be nice Harry. Breathe. You’re so tight.”

“Of course you fucker, it’s been-“ a slap on his left arse cheek prompted him to shut up.

“I’m being really mean, sorry, you can talk.” Harry felt a wave of fondness taking over his heart so he turned and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

“It’s been a while, but I’m good now. Move? Please…daddy.” The last word was said with a deep voice, in just a whisper, to set a side of Louis that Harry used to have the pleasure to see once in a while. Louis' breath hitched, and he groaned before moving roughly in and out, faster and faster, setting a really quick pace in just a couple of minutes.

“Oh…ah, there oh-“

“Yeah, move, meet me, show me how much you want it babe.”

“So much, fuck so much…” Harry groaned and grunted, but then just moaned when Louis found his spot and hit it constantly. “Not gonna last Lou…”

“Oh yes, you’re so gonna last.” Was Louis response and a hard grab at the base of his dick, squeezing. “Gotta please me first.” Harry shivered, moved and wanted to turn, so Louis pulled out and then thrust in again, with Harry on his back this time, facing each other.

Harry was amazed. Louis was a different man while topping, knowing what to do and doing it right, touching the right places and sweating so his skin was glistening in the dim light of the bedside table’s lamp, fringe damp against his forehead and bright blue eyes. He found Harry's prostate again and Harry buried his nails into the flesh of the older man’s back.

“You feeling me right there?”

“Yeah, uuuhm…”

“Good, like this better.” He moved faster than before, putting Harry’s legs around his slim waist and pushing, as deep as he could go, Harry went mad. “Nice, scream, going to lose your voice baby? Like old times?” Harry nodded frantically, and Louis squeezing his cock was the only thing stopping him from coming.

“Please…” he begged, voice fucked out and Louis smiled devilishly, coming inside him with a final hard thrust, letting go of Harry’s dick and kissing him while he was coming.

It took them a while to fully comeback to themselves.

“Bloody hell Lou, that was…amazing. Why am I even topping if you can-”

“’Cause you love my bum.” He kissed Harry’s throat, and Harry realized how awful his voice was right then.

“You still have it, Tomlinson.” Louis snapped his eyes open and shot him a glare.

“Of course I do! I taught you everything you know!” Harry laughed loud and careless while Louis nuzzled his collarbones, stroking his head.

“Okay, seriously now. I love you, I don’t want to fight like this, and I definitely I don’t want you leaving. I really love you, it's probably sick how much I do at this point. That said, I’m so bottoming the next three months, I forgot how good it was. Jesus, I can’t even move without feeling you.” Louis beamed at him, smiling, his eyes crinkling and Harry loved him, loved him so deeply his heart felt like he couldn’t love anyone else ever again.

“Right, I don’t want to fight either, it's hard enough without us fighting so…stay the fuck away from Grimshaw and I’ll be cold with everyone, as always.” He squeezed Harry’s cock making him wince. “This is mine.” He bit Harry’s neck, leaving a bruise. “This too.” Then he kissed Harry’s chest. “And your heart too.” The younger lad moved his arms to hold Louis in place, smiling when he rested his head there, on his chest. Harry knew Louis loved to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

“Goodnight Harry.” He whispered, and then his breathing evened out, making Harry fall asleep as well.

The next morning, Harry looks at the mess of Louis in their bed, his hair all over the pillow, open mouthed and marked, a foot out of the blankets because he probably felt too warm, the sheets tangled around him because he moves too much.

He looks at him and thinks that maybe they fight a lot, maybe they’re too jealous, but he wouldn’t change a thing if it allows him to see this every morning for the rest of his life.


End file.
